


Not Afraid

by just_chiara



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire drabbles [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany was not afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Afraid

Dany didn’t fear fire. Didn’t fear pain. Didn’t fear battles. Her brother had told her so many times that a Dragon is never afraid, and she wasn’t. She’d only been afraid of him, but now he was gone and she was Queen, and it didn’t matter anymore.

There was a storm the night she was born and there was a storm now. A storm of wind and water then, a storm of fire now. Her birth, her mother’s death. Her enemies dying, her reign being born.

She had never admitted being frightened, because she wasn’t allowed to. She had pretended to be brave all her life. And now, 300 feet above the ground, wind blowing through her hair, in the middle of the final battle, she realized she wasn’t afraid. She didn’t have to pretend, not anymore. She was calm, and happy, and free. And not afraid.


End file.
